


Giving In

by pillar_of_salt



Series: Giving In [1]
Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Office Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillar_of_salt/pseuds/pillar_of_salt
Summary: When Nadine walks in on Henry and Elizabeth in a compromising position, she's prepared to forget it ever happened. But Henry and Elizabeth have other ideas.
Relationships: Elizabeth McCord/Henry McCord/Nadine Tolliver
Series: Giving In [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056221
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Giving In

**Author's Note:**

> Not part of the 'Two is Company' 'verse, but includes all the same proclivities.

Nadine has walked in on them kissing in the Secretary's office before — many times. But this is the first time she's walked in on them with Elizabeth's mouth full of her husband's dick.

"Oh God," she squeaks, turning away swiftly.

"Jesus," she hears Henry swear. To Elizabeth he hisses, "I thought you said there was no one here."

Nadine fixes her gaze firmly on the far corner of the room. She feels her face heat up and her stomach clench. She hears a noise that sounds uncomfortably like a _slurp_ , and does her best not to visibly cringe. "I'm sorry. I didn't — the door was unlocked," she stammers. "I knocked but didn't hear anything." She clutches a briefing book in one hand and waves it in the air helplessly.

"Sorry Nadine—" That's Elizabeth speaking— "We thought everyone had gone."

"Everyone else has," Nadine says weakly. She hears sound of a zipper being zipped, a belt buckle being re-fastened. She side-steps forward and perches the briefing book on the corner of Elizabeth's desk. "I'll just leave this here," she says, and then she's flitting back to the door again, nervous and embarrassed and more aroused than she'd like to admit. "We don't ever have to—"

"Wait," Elizabeth says, just as Nadine's hand makes contact with the handle. Nadine freezes obediently, heart thumping madly in her chest.

Nadine doesn't want to wait. She wants to leave because that's her _boss_ and her boss's _husband_ and because she fantasizes about the both of them more often than is probably healthy. She really needs to be alone somewhere so that she can do something about the fact that her panties are already damp and getting even wetter by the second.

There's a long stretch of agonizing silence. Nadine isn't brave enough to turn around; isn't brave enough to see what they're doing, what they're deciding, how they're choosing to salvage this or how they're going to pick up after themselves.

What comes out of Elizabeth's mouth next makes Nadine's heart stop.

"Join us," Elizabeth says.

Her hand clenches on the door handle so hard that her knuckles turn white. "What?" she says hoarsely.

Suddenly there's a hand on her shoulder and she does her best not to jump out of her own skin. Elizabeth turns her around, and now Nadine's back is against the door and she's so close to the Secretary that she can smell the traces of her perfume. From her periphery, Nadine sees Henry lounging back against the couch in almost the same position as when she first walked in on them, and he looks completely relaxed. He's watching the two of them with interest. Nadine's eyes slide lower.

He's still hard.

Nadine feels another rush of wetness that she does her best to ignore. The front of Henry's pants are tented to the high heavens and god it's been such a long time since she's had a good fuck and — _Jesus, Tolliver, get yourself together._

She looks Elizabeth in the eyes again. Elizabeth looks amused — of course she noticed Nadine checking out her husband.

"You can say no," Elizabeth says. She sways even closer, slowly and gradually removing the small distance between them. She brushes one hand over Nadine's waist, making her shudder. "But we've seen the way you look at us," Elizabeth continues, "and we think you probably want this... just as much as we do." She's so close now that Nadine can feel Elizabeth's breath against her lips. Her own part almost instinctively.

Nadine looks up at her. "Do you?" she asks breathlessly. "Want this? You both—"

"We want you."

"Oh," she says, and she doesn't have time to say anything else before Elizabeth presses their lips together.

Whoever taught Elizabeth McCord how to kiss (Henry?) wasn't screwing around. Elizabeth pins her flat against the door with her body, and they're pressed together from thighs to hips to breasts to noses, and Elizabeth buries a hand in her hair and licks into her mouth and moans so lewdly that Nadine can hardly breathe. Her hand feels frantically for the lock and she flicks it into place — she's pretty sure that everyone else on the floor _has_ gone home, but there's no way she'll take that chance — just before Elizabeth captures her arm roughly and pins it above her head. Nadine whimpers. _Christ_. They could do whatever they wanted to her, she'll take it.

Nadine boldly slides her free hand up Elizabeth's body and cups her breast. Elizabeth isn't wearing a bra; Nadine can feel the bare contours of her breast through the silky material of her blouse. She brushes her thumb over the hardened nipple and is rewarded with a small moan. Nadine is being too timid maybe, because in return Elizabeth cups _her_ breast and squeezes until she gasps.

"Now we can be gentle, if you like," Elizabeth tells her, pulling away from their kiss, "but you don't have to be." She pinches her nipple through Nadine's shirt and bra. "Do you understand?" Nadine only nods, and Elizabeth smiles and releases her arm. "Good. Now don't be shy." She begins to unbutton Nadine's blouse, and when she gets it all the way undone she pushes it off and allows it to slide to the ground. She traces the lacy edges of Nadine's bra before dragging her finger over the bump of her nipple. "Nice," is all she says. She moves aside and Henry is standing there fully clothed, and his gaze is dark and looks a little dangerous.

Nadine hadn't noticed him getting up from the couch; it's like they've choreographed their attack. It's his turn to press Nadine back against the door now, and Elizabeth looks on as she sheds her own clothes.

Nadine knows Henry to be a gentleman, but if she thought he'd be gentle with her then she was sorely mistaken. His hands clamp down on her bare waist and he lifts her up like it requires just no effort at all, pinning her against the door. She wraps her legs around his waist and he doesn't kiss her on the mouth like she thinks he will, but instead dips into her neck and presses hard kisses against the skin just below her ear, across the underside of her jaw, down the column of her throat, lighting up all her sensitive spots along the way. When his lips land on the base of her throat she gasps and tightens her hold on him and so he lingers, exploring with his tongue and his teeth until he has her panting like a cat in heat. By the time he moves down to her chest, Nadine has her head tilted back against the wood and she wonders just how, exactly, she's supposed to survive the rest of this encounter.

Henry mouths her nipple through her bra, soaking the lace as he swirls his tongue over it. She arches away from the wall and creates just enough room to reach behind herself and flick open the clasp. The straps of her bra fall loosely from her shoulders and she pulls the whole thing off and casts it aside. Henry grunts approvingly and then begins to work her breasts over properly.

As he does so he readjusts his hold on her and then carries her over to the couch; sits her down right in the middle and yanks down the side zip on her skirt before removing the entire garment. Her legs part of their own accord and she lifts her hips automatically when he reaches for her underwear, and Henry pulls them down and off her legs.

Movement behind him catches her eye, and Nadine looks over to see Elizabeth stalking toward them, now stark naked. She appraises Elizabeth shamelessly, from her pert breasts to the neatly trimmed patch of pubic hair to her miles of long, toned legs. Elizabeth perches herself demurely on the arm of the couch. Henry hands her Nadine's panties before kneeling down between Nadine's legs.

"I can smell her from here," he murmurs to Elizabeth. He pushes Nadine's legs open wide, putting her on display for both of them. "She's _very_ wet," he comments, and starts slowly dragging his fingers up the inside of her thigh. He pauses to look up at her. "May I?" he asks. She nods jerkily, already finding it very hard to breathe.

He runs two fingers over her slit and Nadine inhales sharply as her hips rise to chase his fingers. He slides them both inside and she's slick enough to take it. In two strokes he's inside her to the knuckle and he curls his fingers until she moans. He fucks her experimentally, trying unpredictable patterns until he finds the one that has her keening; he doesn't touch her clit at all but Nadine thinks she could come just from this.

And then he pulls his hand away completely.

"No," she whimpers before she can stop herself, but Henry seems unconcerned by the state that he's left her in. He licks her off his fingers casually, then holds them up in front of Elizabeth. She closes her lips around them without hesitation, sucks them clean with a tiny little moan. "Good?" he asks her.

"Sweet. She doesn't taste like me," Elizabeth says.

"No," he agrees. He shifts to one side, making room. "Get a better taste," he tells her, and Nadine's heartbeats trip over themselves.

Elizabeth slips off of her perch gracefully and kneels between Nadine's legs, presses her thighs open and leans in. Henry gathers her hair at the back of her neck and holds it out of the way with one hand.

"She already looks like she's close," he comments. He cups Nadine's breast, rolls his still-wet fingers over her nipple. "Are you close?" he asks her.

She nods, biting her lip. And just then Elizabeth gives her a broad lick that makes her groan. She's on edge and sensitive and starved for stimulation and yes, she already feels like she's close to orgasm.

"Let's see if Elizabeth can make you come."

Elizabeth grins, and dives right in.

What the Secretary might lack in skill or practice she makes up for in tenacity. She seals her lips to Nadine's clit and creates suction as she strokes with her tongue. It's almost _too_ intense but when Nadine squirms against it Elizabeth simply tightens her hold on her hips to keep her from moving away. And then Henry moves behind Elizabeth and braces his palms on Nadine's thighs so that she can't move her legs either.

"Take it," he says.

She moans helplessly as her back arches and her head falls back against the couch, every muscle tight and trembling. Elizabeth brings her hand up and presses her fingers against her opening. " _Yes_ ," Nadine gasps as she feels two slim fingers sliding inside her, followed quickly by a third. She arches her back, the heat building up hard and fast in her lower belly. "Just like that."

Her hands scrabble over the cushions, the pillows, needing something to hold onto. Henry removes his hands from her legs, captures one of her hands with his to anchor her.

Suddenly Elizabeth let out a muffled moan and her face nudges against Nadine, as if she was pushed forward. Nadine looks down. Henry has one hand between Elizabeth's legs, and her ass pushes back against the stimulation eagerly. Elizabeth starts sucking on Nadine's clit with a desperate fervor now, and the intensity of it, coupled with the visual display in front of her, brings everything to a head and Nadine comes hard. She shudders against Elizabeth's face, as she cries out plaintively. Elizabeth swirls her tongue desperately over Nadine's clit, drawing out every last wave of her pleasure.

Nadine pulls away when it becomes too much, breaking away from Henry's grip, drawing her hips away from Elizabeth's seeking tongue. "Please," she says weakly, and they allow it.

Elizabeth gently withdraws her fingers and clenches both hands on Nadine's hips, smearing her wetness over her skin absently. "Oh," she breathes, and rests her forehead against Nadine's thigh as she rocks backward against Henry's hand.

Nadine strokes her hair soothingly as she watches Henry fuck her with his fingers.

"More," she moans. Henry complies, thrusting his fingers both faster and harder until Elizabeth is gasping into Nadine's skin and the sight of it, truth be told, is working Nadine up all over again.

Henry wraps his other arm under Elizabeth so that he can reach her clit and he rubs it rapidly as he fucks her, causing Elizabeth to tense up quick. She stops breathing for a long, stretched moment—

—and then breaks, crumpling against Nadine as she cries out and comes on Henry's hand.

Elizabeth is still for a minute as she catches her breath. Her face still rests between Nadine's legs. Playfully, she darts her tongue out, causing Nadine to startle.

Elizabeth chuckles, and as Henry pulls his hand away she turns over to rest her head against the seat cushions. "That was good," she sighs. Her head lolls to the side, watching the two of them.

Nadine reaches up then and grasps Henry's wrist. She brings his hand to her lips and licks the wetness off his fingers with a soft tongue. Elizabeth moans. Once she releases him Henry leans in and kisses her hard. By the time he pulls away Nadine is dazed and out of breath.

"Nadine," Elizabeth says. "Why don't you take his pants off."

Henry stands in front of her and Nadine reaches for his belt obediently. He removes his own shirt as Nadine unfastens his belt and then makes quick work of his zip and fly. She shoves the whole thing down past his hips, and then carefully pulls his boxers down to follow. His erection is at about eye-level to her. He's thick and hard already dripping pre-cum, and Nadine's mouth begins to water.

He cradles her jaw in one hand, tilting her head up so that she'll meet his eyes. "Do you suck good cock?" he asks.

She lowers her gaze, wraps a hand around him. "Yes," she breathes. Her tongue darts out to wet her lips.

He drops his hand. "Go on, then."

She opens her mouth wide to accept him, sliding down until her lips meet her hand at the base of him. She strokes him and sucks him in a steady rhythm and above her, Henry grunts. Everytime she withdraws, she swirls her tongue around the tip of him, over the sensitive spot just under the head of his cock, and then slides her mouth back down again.

When he starts rocking against her face, Nadine wraps her hands around his ass and works her mouth down the length of him, as far as she can go. She gets about halfway before he hits the back of her throat. Her eyes tear up and she gags a little, then relaxes her throat as much as she can to take him in even more.

"Shit," he says. She pulls back before taking him in again just as deeply.

"Don't come," Elizabeth tells him. She parts her own legs and begins to touch herself.

"Oh yeah," Henry huffs, "I look at her and I look at you but you want me _not_ to come."

"Not if you want to fuck her," Elizabeth points out.

At that, Henry and Nadine both moan in unison and he (regretfully) pulls away from her mouth. "I need a second," he announces, looking up at the ceiling.

With Henry taking a time-out, Elizabeth immediately reaches for Nadine, pulls her in close to kiss her senseless. The angle is a little awkward, so Nadine shifts them until she can lay Elizabeth flat on her back on the carpet and climb on top of her. She reaches down between them and slides through Elizabeth's slick heat before pressing two fingers inside her.

She breaks the kiss, watching Elizabeth's face as she works her over. "How do you like your pussy eaten, Madam Secretary?" she asks huskily.

Elizabeth swears. Behind them, Henry groans.

"Don't you dare call me that while your fingers are inside me," Elizabeth hisses, and it would sound menacing if only she didn't look and sound so aroused as she said it.

Nadine only smiles. She curls her fingers until Elizabeth is squirming. "I don't think," she says, "that you're in any position to be giving orders right now. Ma'am _._ "

"You're playing a dangerous game," Elizabeth breathes.

"I'll take my chances." She dips down and kisses the base of Elizabeth's throat, then kisses down her chest. She takes a nipple between her teeth and tugs gently before moving over to the other one, lapping with her tongue until it makes Elizabeth moan. She mouths her way down Elizabeth's abdomen, sometimes swirling her tongue over her skin, sometimes grazing with her teeth, and once she's settled between her legs, Elizabeth props herself up on her elbows to watch. Nadine looks up at her again, mouth just inches away from where Elizabeth wants it most. Her fingers still move in and out at a lazy, languid pace and she blows a thin stream of air over her cunt.

"Don't tease," Elizabeth pleads.

"Okay, no teasing," Nadine says easily. As a goodwill gesture, she leans in and gives her clit a lollipop lick, making Elizabeth squeak.

"You like to please," Elizabeth remarks. "I like that about you."

"I always want to please you, Madam Secretary."

Elizabeth groans, and her head falls back in defeat. "Henry, she's going to kill me."

"I like that about her," Henry says with a grin. He kneels down on the floor behind Nadine and runs his hands appreciatively up and down her sides. "She knows how to push your buttons."

"I'm never going to get _any_ work done in this office again," Elizabeth complains. "Anytime she calls me that I'll— _ohhh_." Her hips lift as Nadine begins to lap at her swollen clit in earnest, and without warning.

Nadine wraps her lips around it, flutters her tongue on it, laves it in long licks. When she starts to draw tight circles over it with the very tip of her tongue, it nets her a plaintive moan and trembling hips, so she sticks with that and wonders idly if she could possibly make Elizabeth come twice in a row.

Just then she feels something solid pressing against her own slit, and turns to look behind her.

Henry is teasing her opening with his cock. He looks right at her. "If you make her come," he says, "I'll make you come."

Nadine raises an eyebrow. "Sure of ourselves, are we?"

He pushes just the head of his cock inside her. "Just determined," he says.

She returns to the task in front of her, licking around her own fingers and then up to Elizabeth's clit. Nadine moans every time Henry rocks into her, giving her more of his length with each stroke, and this sends vibrations right through Elizabeth's clit and up her spine.

"Mmm." Elizabeth's legs shift restlessly against the carpet.

Once Henry is fully seated, he pulls Nadine's hips back firm against him. Nadine has to take a second for herself and pulls her hand away from Elizabeth's body completely. "God you feel good," she says, exhaling shakily. Her fingers flex helplessly against nothing as she centers herself in the sensation of how _full_ she suddenly feels.

Elizabeth runs her fingers through Nadine's hair. "Give her a minute, Henry," she murmurs.

Once she feels more acclimated, Nadine slowly begins to rock forward and backward, fucking herself with his cock as both McCords watch. They stare at her hungrily, like she's their new plaything.

Henry doesn't move in response, but Nadine can tell that this kind of self-restraint is costing him. "You good?" he grits out.

"Yes," she breathes. As if to prove her point, she slides two fingers back into Elizabeth's body, twisting them until Elizabeth's eyes roll back into her head. "Fuck me."

Henry groans. He pulls out almost completely, and then slides home again. He sets a leisurely pace that doesn't completely distract Nadine, allowing her to return her attention to Elizabeth with a new and ardent hunger. She knows how to make a woman come.

She crooks her fingers against Elizabeth's g-spot, hits it with every stroke of her fingers, and Elizabeth nearly stops breathing. Nadine uses her other hand to hold her open and expose her clit more fully, and then she flutters her tongue over it until Elizabeth is burying her fingers in her hair and pressing her hips up against her mouth.

"More," she pleads in a strangled voice, "more, please, I need more."

Nadine complies. She wraps her lips around Elizabeth's clit and sucks hard as she flicks it with the tip of her tongue, and curls her fingers repeatedly inside her.

"Fuck!" Elizabeth cries out, and suddenly she's arching and clenching repeatedly around Nadine's fingers, a string of curses falling from her lips.

"Wow," Henry says. He pushes into Nadine with a particularly hard thrust and clamps his hands down hard on her hips. By morning she'll have bruises there in the shape of his fingers. Nadine pants against Elizabeth's heat, doing her best to bring the other woman down from her high even as she's taking a cock that she knows she'll feel for days.

Henry starts to fuck her in earnest the moment he sees Elizabeth melt limply into the carpet, well and truly finished for the night, and Nadine barely has time to brace herself as he makes good on his promise to get her off.

Fuzzily, Nadine thinks that if _this_ is the kind of sex Elizabeth is having on a regular basis then it's no wonder that she has such high capacity for the stress of their work. It's because her stress is very well managed. Henry is managing it.

Nadine grunts as she collapses down onto her elbows, sweetening the angle. She sends one hand between her legs to give herself that last push she needs, but Henry sees it and knocks her hand away.

"No," he says, leaning over her. He replaces her hand with his own, rubbing tight little circles over her clit until she's practically vibrating with pleasure; she's _so close_. He brings his lips close to her ear. "Your pussy belongs to us now," he murmurs, and it's all just too, too much.

"Oh _god_ ," she chokes out, and her toes curl and her back arches as she convulses. Henry rides her through it, slowing down to allow her to come back down. And then he starts savagely pistoning into her all over again, fucking her right into the crest of a second orgasm, which crashes down on her almost without warning. She nearly screams as she loses every last shred of control over her body, and then it leaves her there half-dead, moaning weakly and quivering.

Elizabeth sucks in a sharp breath. "Jesus, Henry."

He slows and then pulls out of her, mercifully, still hard. Elizabeth crawls over to him immediately and takes him into her mouth. She sucks him off hard and without preamble. It doesn't take a minute before he's grunting and spilling into her mouth, one hand on the back of her head to hold her in place.

Elizabeth swallows and licks her lips, and Henry finally falls back against the couch, panting. A slick sheen of sweat covers his whole body.

Nadine rolls onto her back, exhausted. She thinks about how far this night has veered from her original plans, which had included a quiet drive home and a glass of scotch before bed. Not going down on the Secretary while her husband fucked her on all fours.

Elizabeth cuddles next to her and drops a tender kiss on her shoulder. "Thank you for staying," she says softly, and Nadine almost wants to laugh at that — thank _her_? "You're welcome to come home with us," Elizabeth continues, "if you'd like."

Nadine blinks. "I—"

"We were rough with you," Elizabeth says. She runs a gentle hand over Nadine's hip. "Now let us be sweet to you."

It occurs to Nadine that perhaps she is powerless to resist either one of them. Perhaps she always has been.

She glances at Henry, who smiles tiredly and nods. She looks back at Elizabeth, who props her head in her hand and awaits an answer.

Nadine gives in. "Okay," she whispers.

What has she gotten herself into?


End file.
